


The Shirt

by BlackKittens



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKittens/pseuds/BlackKittens
Summary: Fred discovers Gogo scavenging the fridge in nothing but his shirt.





	The Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> I'm giving myself a little challenge to write short fics for a bit. I'm still working on my other WIPs, but since most of them are stupidly long (which is partially why I never finish them - I either lose interest or writer's block kicks in), I want to force myself to keep a story short. So for a little while, I'll be posting 500-1000ish word stories. They might not be the best lol. Figuring out how to end these is surprisingly hard. But hey, you can't learn until you try and get some practice in, right? (Also, I hate coming up with titles for these. They're so short and there's hardly anything in them, wtf am I supposed to call them!? xD)
> 
> You know, this might be a good opportunity to start writing for my ships, which I always get writer's block for the moment I sit down to write them. So I hope this is all right. Hope you enjoy!

Fred was an early riser. Always had been. As much as he loved to sleep in on weekends, especially after an all-nighter (be it homework or hanging out or getting too engrossed in a favorite comic), he was also the type to get up with the sun to start enjoying the day.

Gogo, on the other hand, appreciated her sleep. She spent way too many nights at the lab working on and testing out her electromagnetic bike project and made up for it late into the mornings. She once nearly clawed at him for waking her up at the crack of dawn to ask if she wanted to grab breakfast. (To be fair, though, she was half-asleep at the time, and by 'clawed,' Fred meant glared and lazily swiped a hand at him).

So when Fred woke up this morning, in one of his family's many guest rooms because Gogo refused to do it in his bedroom, he'd quietly sneaked out from under the covers while his girlfriend continued to sleep. They hadn't gone to bed - for real, anyway - until one AM, after all.

Now it was almost noon, Gogo was awake, and Fred was stuck in a jaw-dropping stupor before her.

Why?

Because he had entered the kitchen to grab some lunch (it was Heathcliff's day off and Fred knew how to feed himself anyhow), only to find Gogo already scavenging the fridge. In no pants and what looked like -

"I-is that - Are you wearing one of my shirts?" he managed to croak out.

Gogo shot up straight as an arrow, spinning around to face Fred, caught off guard.

Yes, that was one of his shirts, he realized. It was a light blue one with no designs of any sort on it, that he hadn't recalled wearing in months. Last he knew, it was in his closet in his bedroom, where Heathcliff had left it after a round in the laundry room. Now, however, it was loosely sagging around Gogo's shoulders.

"Oh, it's you, Fred," Gogo relaxed. She yawned and pushed back a dyed lock of her hair from her face. "Yeah. I spent ten minutes searching for my shirt in the guest room and couldn't find it, so I raided your closet. I'll look for mine again later. What's for breakfast?"

That didn't explain her lack of pants, Fred thought, as she turned back around and bent over inside the fridge. Or underwear.

He was suddenly thankful that they were alone in the mansion today.

Now, Fred liked to consider himself a ladies' man. Deep down, he knew that wasn't exactly true, but he liked to believe he knew what do when it came to women. With Gogo in particular, well, they were dating, and this was hardly the first time he'd seen her naked. But there was something about the fact she was in nothing but his way-too-big-for-her shirt that made his brain halt in its tracks and proceed to melt.

"Uhhhh..."

Gogo pulled a carton of milk off the shelf and slammed the door shut. "Forget it. I'll shower and get dressed, and we can go to Aya's Pizzeria or something. Come on, Fred. Fred?"

She looked him up and down, brow raised.

Fred could only stare at the way his shirt, in this posture, nearly reached her knees.

Gogo rolled her eyes. "Earth to Fred. Do you want to go get pizza or not?"

Fred was pretty certain his brain was fried. He hadn't known he had a thing for his tiny girlfriend in his clothes. Now he knew first hand why this was a popular trope in fiction. Gogo looked... _good._

Gogo appeared to read his mind, however, and gave him a flat stare. "Yeah, if you're going act like you've never seen me half naked before, I'm going to get dressed for real and text Honey Lemon to go get pizza with me. See ya."

Fred did a doubletake as she began to leave, lifting the milk carton to her mouth.

"Wait, wait, wait!" he called as he sped after her. "Do you want my pants!? I swear I have clean pants somewhere! Or we can go back to bed! It's Saturday! Gogo, hold on a minute! Did I mention you look hot!?"


End file.
